


the bodyguard

by iwillstayalive



Series: birthday gifts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Politics, Secret Relationship, a bathtub is involved, bodyguard!izzy, clary is his daughter cuz canon works sometimes, happy birthday saskia, idk what else to tag, terms of endearment mentioned cuz cute shit, valentine is the politic but he's briefly mentioned, wet clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Life had many ups and downs. Never in her wildest dreams did Isabelle imagined she would end up being the bodyguard of the daughter of one of the most controversial politicians, Valentine Morgenstern. But here she is, putting all her martial arts training to good use. It also pays the bills and her way through college.She never imagined falling in love with her, too.





	the bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzymalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzymalec/gifts).



> Hi! Firstable, happy birthday to dear Saskia, I hope you have an amazing day and I'm so glad we're friends<3 
> 
> Second, thanks to dear ezra for the idea for this fic! Check out their fics, their tumblr, everything. They rock.
> 
> [https://thesorrowoflizards.tumblr.com/post/181256907981/bodyguard-and-bathtub-clizzy]
> 
> Happy reading!

Life had many ups and downs. Never in her wildest dreams did Isabelle imagined she would end up being the bodyguard of the daughter of one of the most controversial politicians, Valentine Morgenstern. But here she is, putting all her martial arts training to good use. It also pays the bills and her way through college.

 

She never imagined falling in love with her, too. But that’s something that can’t be known, a secret between the both of them.  At least till the campaign was over.

 

Just a few more months. In the meantime, she had a job to do —and a facade to maintain.

 

“I’m gonna go downstairs and get some food. Can I trust you to stay here, near the heat sensors?” Isabelle asked Clary. They were currently sitting in the living room, watching some old soap opera.

 

Clary sighed. Isabelle knew she was bored and tired of all these security measures. The heat sensors, the cameras. She didn’t find Isabelle herself as her bodyguard annoying just because they were dating, If not, she would be the target of her annoyed attitude.

 

“Do I have any other options?” Clary asked, tiredly, arms crossed.

 

Isabelle stood up and kissed her forehead. “Not really. I’ll be right back with food okay, love?” 

 

Clary nodded and settled more comfortably on the couch, resuming to the soap opera.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Isabelle noticed was that Clary was missing from the living room.  _ Why didn’t the heat sensors alarm tip her off?  _

 

“Clarissa? Where are you?”  She called, putting the food down and prepared to search the entire apartment and the whole block If needed.

 

_ “In the bathroom!” _ Clary called.

 

Isabelle let out a sigh of relief at her voice, making her way to the bathroom and stopping at the door.

 

What a sight welcomed her.

 

Clary was currently sitting on the tub, her figure framed by bright pink bubbles and foam, her head being the only part of her visible. She braided her hair into a crown and was currently humming under her breath, relaxed.

 

She was a vision.

 

Isabelle cleared her throat to sort her thoughts.

 

“Hi. You’re not in the living room.”

 

Clary shrugged as if she hadn't just scared Isabelle. “I got bored. Figured I could get a bath while waiting for you.” 

 

Isabelle made her way slowly into the bathroom until she was standing next to the tub. “Well, you know I can’t let you out of my sight. Please don’t do that again. I was scared that the woman I love might've gotten hurt.”

 

Clary’s expression softened at that. She raised a hand out of the water and offered to her, who took it immediately. “I love you, too. But I am just, so tired of being followed all the time, even if it’s by you. Can’t a woman have a bath in peace?”

 

Isabelle smirked. Clary knew the rules. “You know I’d have to be watching.”

 

Clary mirrored her smirk. “You’re welcome to join me, then.”

 

She probably thought Isabelle was just gonna stand there and watch, but for once, Isabelle decided to do something impulsive. She got into the tub, clothes and all, with Clary’s laugh echoing in the room.

 

“Oh my God, Iz, you’re going to flood the apartment!” She giggled. 

 

Isabelle smiled and squatted down, getting water everywhere until she was face to face with Clary.

 

“It’s worth it if I can be near you,” she whispered. And then bent to kiss Clary softly on the lips, a pleasured sigh leaving both of them at the connection, just basking in the moment. 

 

Nothing else mattered, there, in their bubble. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are welcome👀 validation feeds my soul after all.
> 
> Come chat with me on twitter (@iknowesurefire) or tumblr (@kindaresilient) ! <3


End file.
